


I Found Her in a Alley

by Clobysession



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Edgy, F/M, First Time, Marinette is drunk, This is my first work, edgy Marinette, help me, hope u like it, k bye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-03 17:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14001495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clobysession/pseuds/Clobysession
Summary: Chat Noir is having his nightly patrol, soon to stumble upon Marinette drinking wine.DISCONTINUED, IF YOU COULD NOT TELL.





	1. The Smell of Wine

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! Thanks for reading. I don't really know what I'm ding, so god help me give me ideas

I jumped along, as fast as my legs could take me. The only thing on my mind was to get away from father, and that stupid, stupid mansion. 

I decided to stop running away and look up at the night sky when I reached the tip of the Eiffel Tower. The shade of the sky was a magnificent blue, which reminded me of Ladybug’s dark hair. The shine of the stars twinkle like the spark in her eyes when she effortlessly defeats an akuma.

If only she were here.

I shook my head and said, “Maybe I should see Marinette” It seemed like a good idea. She could always cheer me up.

I took my baton, pressed a button, and the bottom of the staff reached all the way to the cobblestone ground. I held on to it, pressed the same button, and glided down.

I ran through the streets of Paris, all the way to the Boulangerie Patisserie. I silently climbed the pink roof. I knocked on a circle-shaped window, which belonged to Marinette, and peered through. Just like the rest of the house, the lights were turned off. But, in here, there was no sleeping Marinette. There was just darkness. 

Confused, I looked around the property.

She was here at school. She’ could’ve gone to Alya’s, because Alya is outta town!

Finally, I gave a try at the back alley. And Marinette was there, but doing something I’d never think she’d do.

Her back was resting against the wall, cupping two hands around a red bottle labeled “Beaujolais-Villages”. Wine.

 

I pounced right next to her, feeling betrayed. I don’t why I feeling this way, but that isn’t what mattered. 

I snatched the drink from her hands and yelled, “What are you doing?!”

“Give it back!” She said in an almost angry, slurry tone. 

“No way!” I laughed.

Marinette lunged for me, successfully throwing me to ground while grabbing my wrists and taking the drink back. “Leave me alone, Chat Noir.” She said, quietly, finishing up the wine bottle in a long silence.

“Why are you doing this?” I finally asked.

“Becuz” She said. 

“That isn’t an answer.”

“Becuz Adrien Agreste!” She said a drawn out, mocking tone.


	2. I've Missed So Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette drunk-explains crap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BRUH THANK YOU FOR THE COMMENTS I LOVE THEM AND EVERYONE WHO DOES.

“Because of Adrien?” I said.

“Yeaah.” 

“What did he do?”

Marinette awkwardly pointed at me and said, “He- he ruined my life y-yet my life revloves around him.”

How? How could my life be the center of hers?

“You see-” she said, suddenly leaning up against my shoulder. “-I loove him. But he… don’t love me”

My heart lurched forward. She loves me? Why? I looked down to the blunette. She looked like she was going to burst into to tears. I felt like that, too.

“Im PINING after him every day. Adrieen doesn’t carre about me.”

“Pining?” I blurted, confused.

Marinette told me of her plans very loudly. She told me of her mistakes, her triumphs. Everything. 

There was effort in all her schemes, and I only noticed a fraction of that effort at hand.

But still, that was no excuse. She was still 14, and drinking. 

“Marinette.” 

“What?”

“Go to bed, please. I’ll talk to you tomorrow, I promise.”

“No!”

“Marinette!” 

She whined at me and tried to run away. I catched her quickly, grabbing her by the waist. She hung there in my arms, crying. I’ve never seen anyone so distressed. It’s all because my civilain form, too. 

I opened her trap door and placed her inside her warm house. “Please go to sleep.”  
Too my surprise she nodded. I closed her trap door, and left the bakery running through the roofs of Paris, thoughts racing inside my head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, I don't mind when people tell me hurry up to make something, even if you say it in a really mean way. It motivates me! But not other authors probably.


	3. Hangover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel popular ;00000

I don’t think I can face Chat Noir as Marinette ever again. 

He had to listen to tell him all my ‘adventures’ with Adrien and how all of them failed, leaving me heartbroken. Quite frankly, it looked like he was about to cry. Probably because tackled him with all my might, which is a lot, but those seemed.. different than pain tears.

Nonetheless, I have an issue. I get wine from my parents refrigerator, and drink it all. 

Last night, was the first night I have gotten caught.

Kind of embarrassing, to be honest. I’m glad it was Chat though. He promised he was going to visit me tonight and talk more

My pounding headache interrupted my thoughts. I slid down my ladder to check the time. 

“It’s the weeeekkkeeennnnddd.” I said. I elongated ‘weekend’ so I could hear the grogginess in my voice. 

My phone rang -way to loudly- and they image of Alya came on the screen. I picked u after 2 rings to hear my best friend yell, “Marinette?!”

I scream. “WHAT!?” I yelled back. 

“Where are you?”

“Am I supposed to be somewhere?”

I could hear her feet shuffling and soon, she said, “At the pool. Adrien is here!” Alya said frantically.

I scoffed. “Okay, but I’m not swimming.”

“Why not?”

Marinette rubbed her temples, trying to soothe her hangover. “Because.”

“Fine then, but get over here quickly.”

I hung up, grabbed the my ‘pool bag’ I had forgotten I prepared last night and walkd away from my house. Soon, I’ll be back and I can a NAAAAPPP.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruh, there is this one girl that keeps writing these amazingly long comments that I love. Thanks dude! <3


	4. Leave Me Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is tired of fucKing chloe liek c

I arrived at the entrance of the pool to find Alya, Nino, and of course Adrien. I cringed at the night before, and all my ramblings with it. 

“Hello!” I said, trying to sound as cheerful as my headache would allow. I got responding waves from everyone, expect Adrien. He seemed… lost in thought while looking at me. 

But, I don’t really feel my cheeks burn up like usual. I felt, kinda awkward. 

“H-HI!” He finally responded from his trance.

I grinned at him, nicely. 

We registered in and soon I was on a green floatie on the blue water. 

“Maybe I can take a nap here.” I muttered to myself. I was just about to, in fact, when I closed my eyes. 

Lucky for me, a sudden splash of the chilly water was on my stomach, causing me to force my torso up. I turned to look around, only to find the most hideous sight. Chloe Bourgeois, standing next to floatie, laughing like the maniac she is.

“Chloe!” I screamed at her.

“What?” She mocked.

I took a deep breath. I am not going to have this today. “Please do not do that.”

“And what are you going do about it?” 

I cannot take her voice. “Chloe.” I said.

“What are you going to do about it?” She replied.

I didn’t want think at that moment, because my fists would do it for me. I punched her, square in the nose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got that Chloe bit from someone who identifies as 'o on'. thx dude.


	5. Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien helps Chloe! yAEY

The only thing I could think of was helping Chloe. Now, she did have that punch coming. I wish I could of told her about the hangover Marinette probably had. But, I was worried about Chloe’s health.

Blood was dripping endlessly from her nose.

I waddled through the water to help her out of the pool. I turned around to see Marinette, which she gave me this face that made her look pissed at me, too. I turned around quickly, climbed out of the pool, and brought Chloe to the front where she should’ve been treated. 

A minute later, Marinette dragging Alya away from the building. 

“Dude? Do you take boxing classes or what?” I heard her say. 

As soon as they left, Chloe came lurching up to me saying, “Oh, Adrikins! Did you see what she did to me?”

“Yeah.” I had to contain my fit giggles. She sounded like Squidward.

“I’m going to buy more makeup to cover this one up.” She pointed to the awful bruise on center of her nose.

I laughed a fake laugh. 

When Marinette and Alya left, it was like the life the party left. So in 20 minutes, just about everyone had left. I did too. 

During the walk home, I wondered quite a bit. I wondered how Marinette was so strong ans so talented. 

She was talented.She is so many things I haven't seen before. 

Strange how I haven’t looked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehhe


	6. ANNOUNCEMENT (not story affecting)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little announcement, you can skip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I watched IHE while making the next chapter. I love man.   
> My Favorite Video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rZNq93BxmC8

I just want to talk about my schedule for posting.  
THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER. 

I don’t recommend skipping this, though.

 

I post whenever is good for me. Maybe that’s once a day, or only on the weekends.

IM JUST SAYING!! Someone asked me.

I also want to say I’m really proud. I have 1000 hits almost! 

I want show my appreciation to this one reader who writes these very long paragraph comments, which I love. She gets so much information from so little text. I love it!

I’ll be posting a chapter right after this up. THANK YOU EVERYONE!


	7. Stop Inserting Puns, Chat!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is pIISSSEDD

“You shouldn’t have seen me like that.”

Marinette said, lifting her head up from the bed it was previously on.

“It’s a good thing I saw that, now I can help you.” I answer back.

“I don’t want help, especially you're help.”

“What’s wrong with me?”

“Nothing! Nothing, its just-” She paused and look away. “It was… embarrassing. You, Chat Noir, out of all people!”

I lean in closer. Perfect time for a little joke. “Aw, princess! Does my opinoin matter that much to you?” 

I thought I’d get Marinette flustered, but she actually got really mad. “Of course I do! But of course this is a joke to you! Just another way to insert a pun, right?!”

Shit. “Sorry!” 

The ravenette let out a deep sigh. “Whatever. I’m going to talk to Luka instead.”

“Who’s Luka?”

She turned her head away from me. “A good friend. I trust him alot. I trust him especially not to tease me during a serious subject.”

“I’m sorry!”

“I know.”

“Should I go?”.

“Please.”

“Okay.”

The girl turned her head towards me again and smiled, a lovely small smile, and uttered “Bye.”

I waved to her, and lunged out the window into the darkness of night. What an awful idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for inactivity I got banned off my computer.


	8. Embarrassed, Very Much So

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marintte agrues with sweet Tikki :C

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is lazy. Sorry.

“Tikki, you saw it from my bag!” I screamed at the kwami. “I just socked her in the face.”

“She had it coming.”

“IN FRONT OF ADRIEN.”

“Maybe he likes tough girls?”

“NO WAY!” 

Tikki cocked her head at me, her antennas flattened.

“Sorry. I should not have yelled at you”

The red bug flashed me a sympathetic smile. She floated up to me and patted my shoulder with her nub-hands. “You know, you might have any problems if you didn’t drink…”

My sympathy evaporated from Tikki. 

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” She said. “But it is really unhealthy, Marinette.” 

I flopped on to my lounge chair and moaned, “I knoww.. But it’s so hard!”

I sighed and closed my eyes to think until I heard a tap at my window. I heard Tikki’s magical swoosh away. 

I opened my eyes a bent my head upward. It was Chat Noir’s glowing eyes in the darkness.


	9. Maybe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lets peep this out

“Are you actually going to call Luka?” Tikki sung when the super hero left.

“Of course not. I just needed a way to get him away-” Marinette sighed. “If he wasn’t going to take it seriously then he could leave.”

“Maybe he was trying to enlighten the mood?” 

The blunette raised an eyebrow at the kwami.

Tikki sighed. “Come on Marinette, I’m sure all of Paris could feel the depressing vibes coming out.” She swooshed over to her master and rested on her shoulders. “Why were you so grumpy anyways? I know you have a hangover, but you are usually very tolerant of Chat’s puns as Ladybug and Marinette.”

“I don’t know Tikki… Maybe we just aren’t as close as we used to be..”

“No way! Marinette… It’s okay to be mad! Don’t worry about it, I’m not angry that that happened! But please remember that you and Chat Noir will always be close.”

“Sorry Tikki.” Marinette yawned. “I’m going to bed…” 

She climbed the ladder and rested her head in the cat pillow, nearly falling asleep until a loud explosion and a scream for help pierced the air. 

Marinette groaned and quickly said, “Spots on.” Marinette jumped through her window to battle the latest villain.

**Author's Note:**

> i hOPE U liEK iT


End file.
